Storglaciären
by Asrial
Summary: DM,Aphrodite, et les vacances. Du chou, du mignon, de la guimauve sans d'autre interet que d'être choupinou. Ronrons a tous les étages et c'est deja pas mal. Bon courage !


Storglaciären

Storglaciären

Blabla : grecque

_Blabla_ : suedois

Shion épluchait consciencieusement les feuilles de demande de congé de ses hommes.

Depuis leur retour a la vie, près d'un an plus tôt, l'ambiance avait radicalement changée au Sanctuaire.

Pendant quelques temps, le pope avait caressé l'idée de donner sa place au Sagittaire. L'ancien bélier estimait qu'il avait bien le droit de prendre sa retraite. Ho, il serait resté au Sanctuaire, mais il en avait assez. Ayoros lui avait adressé une fin de non recevoir. Kanon n'avait même pas voulu le laisser approcher son frère sur le sujet (avec raison probablement), mais cela laissait le pauvre pope un peu dans la panade.

Finalement, après une longue réflexion, il avait décidé de former un autre chevalier d'or pour le poste.

Il le fallait droit, compatissant, gentil et à l'écoute et surtout, qui soit abordable. C'était ce qui avait manqué entre lui et les bébés ors. Les petits n'avaient pas osés venir se plaindre de leurs maitres.

Ils n'auraient plus de guerre sur le dos avant au moins deux siècles, aussi les compétences tactiques étaient peu importantes.

"- Grand pope ? J'ai finit avec les archives."

"- Je te remercie, tu peux y aller. A demain."

"- Ne restez pas trop longtemps à travailler. La nuit est presque tombée." Le gronda presque son adjoint tout neuf.

"- Je finis juste avec ces deux demandes de congés et j'arrête."

"- Bon… A demain."

Shion salua Aldébaran avant de reprendre les deux dernières feuilles.

"- Alors…Aphrodite et DM……"

Les deux chevaliers étaient proches….très…proches….Si proche d'ailleurs qu'il aurait été délicat de passer une feuille de papier entre eux, surtout vers le milieu de la nuit. Rien qu'à cause de la sueur, elle serait restée collée un peu partout...Et Shion passait sur les éventuels résidus collant.

Pour deux psychopathes sociopathes, ils étaient choux.

Du moment que DM n'apportait pas un bouquet de tête coupées d'enfants à sa moitié, Shion voulait bien un peu n'importe quoi en fait….

Peut-être devait-il les faire surveiller où bien…. Ils voulaient aller où d'ailleurs ? Suède ? Mouai…En plein hiver en plus… Bof, là bas, à part des phoques, des morues et ours blancs, y à avait pas grand-chose à tuer. Ces deux là ne feraient pas de dégâts s'ils pétaient une durite.  
Et puis, ils s'étaient un peu calmés…La preuve en était qu'ils n'avaient tués personne lors de leur précédentes vacances en Italie.

Bon, Shion envoyait bien régulièrement DM en mission pour qu'il se détende lorsqu'il voyait qu'il commençait à zyeuter le village en contrebas du Sanctuaire avec un peu trop d'intensité mais c'était bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Shion ajoutait un revenu inattendu au Sanctuaire, DM pouvait tuer comme il en avait envie, et Interpol voyait, à sa grande satisfaction, disparaitre nombre de criminels dangereux de haut vol.  
Que demander de plus !

Le pope tamponna les deux feuilles, remplis les acceptations et chargea un garde de les descendre aux deux concernés.

Les connaissant, ils partiraient à peine les papiers entre leurs mains.

Un étage plus bas, un Chevalier des poissons finalisait la pollinisation de sa dernière création, un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres.

Assit sur une chaise retournée, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, DM regardait faire l'autre chevalier d'or.

Il n'y avait bien qu'auprès de lui qu'il se sentait en paix.

Même lorsqu'il tuait, le soulagement et le plaisir n'étaient que fugitifs. Auprès du poisson, il se sentait calme et détendu, assez pour presque profiter de la vie.

Le chevalier de la douzième maison avait toujours été sa soupape de sécurité. Le petit rien qui faisait la différence entre son plaisir à tuer et la fureur assassine aveugle. Sans Aphrodite, le chevalier du Cancer aurait basculé depuis longtemps dans l'animalité la plus complète.

La meilleure preuve en était son armure qui avait finit par le quitter lorsque sa raison avait véritablement vacillée, bousculée par Shiryu.

Il trouvait déjà étonnant que son armure l'ait pardonné assez qui revenir le couvrir lorsqu'il était revenu à la vie, nu et hébété dans son temple douze mois plus tôt. Mais bon, qu'est ce qui avait pu passer dans le casque de sa boite de conserve personnelle…Et qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas. Le terme était tout à fait affectueux. Il n'y avait que deux choses d'importance dans la vie du Cancer. Son Armure et Aphrodite.  
C'était peu, mais avec le passif qui était le sien, c'était déjà pas mal. Il doutait que Shaka en ai autant !

"- Tu en termines ?"

Aphrodite se redressa.

Machinalement, il passa une main dans son opulente chevelure pour la repasser derrière ses épaules.

DM dut retenir un soupir de plaisir.

Son poisson était gracieux dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il soit en train de donner la mort ou de somnoler dans son lit les joues encore roses de plaisir, Aphrodite était toujours magnifique.

"- Voila. C'est fait."

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Maintenant, on attends."

Le Cancer quitta sa chaise pour venir prendre le poisson dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Aphrodite se débattit un peu avant de laisser échapper un petit geignement lorsque DeathMask déposa quelques baisers et coup de dents sur sa nuque.

"- Deathy ! Je vais te salir, je suis couvert de terre."

DeathMask ne laissa pas le poisson quitter ses filets.

"- Deathy !!"

Le Cancer finit par lâcher Aphrodite à regret.  
Le besoin qu'il avait de toucher son poisson était presque physique.

"- J'aime bien quand tu sens la terre." Avoua le Cancer. "Et la rose aussi."

La rose, c'était l'odeur caractéristique de son Aphrodite. La terre, celle du puits des morts.

Avoir les deux ensembles était particulièrement excitant

Aphrodite rosit légèrement.

Ca le laissait toujours tout chose lorsque le Cancer lui murmurait des compliments ou des mots doux.

Ils étaient si rares quand ils n'étaient pas sous les draps…

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge non loin.

Immédiatement, le visage des deux chevaliers d'or se ferma

"- Quoi ?"

"- Chevalier Aphrodite ? Chevalier DeathMask ? Le pope a validé votre demande de vacances. Voici les formulaires."

Aphrodite franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du garde agenouillé.

"- Merci, disposez."

Le garde fila aussi vite que possible.  
Ces deux là s'étaient détendus, mais pas assez pour qu'il veuille prendre le risque de rester dans leur environnement immédiat. Il n'y avait guère que les autres chevaliers d'or qui parvenaient à les supporter… En même temps, tous les ors étaient psychologiquement atteints, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

DM revint nouer ses bras autour de la taille du poisson pour poser sa tête au creux de son épaule pendant qu'Aphrodite ouvrait le document et le lisait.

"- Tes valises sont prêtes ?"

Le Cancer mordit un peu rudement le cou de son compagnon.

"- Bien sur."

Ils espéraient bien partir au plus tôt.

Aphrodite empocha l'AmEx fournit par le sanctuaire ainsi que leurs passeports. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin, mais on ne savait jamais.

Les deux hommes se changèrent pour quelque chose de plus chaud avant de partir.

C'était l'hiver en Suède. Ca allait les changer de la Grèce.

Ils avaient à peine enfilé de gros pulls en laine et d'épais pantalons de ski qu'ils transpiraient déjà comme des bœufs.

DM chargea leurs deux sacs sur son épaule sous les protestations de son amant.

"- Deathy !! Je peux prendre mon sac quand même."

Protestations vite étouffées sous un baiser affamé.

Avec un rien de rudesse, le Cancer attrapa le Poisson par la taille et le colla à lui.

Aphrodite émis un petit hoquet de surprise, vite réduit au silence lorsqu'il se glua un peu plus étroitement contre le large torse confortable de son amant.

Il ferma les yeux pour laisser faire son compagnon.  
Il détestait la sensation de vertige qu'engendrait la téléportation.

Il était tout à fait capable de se transporter lui-même, mais il détestait tellement ça qu'il s'abandonnait aux bras musclés de son amant lorsqu'il leur fallait faire un trajet longue distance.

Il n'avait pas à se concentrer et à s'inquiéter d'avance.  
Avec DM, c'était à peine commencé que c'était déjà finit.

Il rougnait un peu pendant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son équilibre, mais au moins, il n'était pas passé à 42/17 de tension rien qu'à se préparer à se téléporter tout seul.

DeahtMask prit le catalogue sur lequel ils avaient réservés leur séjour et étudia longuement la photo.  
C'était son seul problème avec la téléportation. Il fallait qu'il sache où aller.

Il enviait un peu Mu et Shaka.

Eux pouvaient aller où ils voulaient, comme ils voulaient. Il leur suffisait d'y penser, et ils y étaient.

Sans prévenir Aphrodite, il concentra un peu son cosmos.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux enfoncés dans cinquante centimètres de neige glacée.  
Heureusement qu'ils avaient des combinaisons de ski !!

"- Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ici ?" grogna un peu le Cancer.

Il détestait le froid ! L'avait toujours détesté, et son entrainement en Sicile n'avait pas aidé.

"- Parce que tu as toujours voulu voir mon pays natal ?"

A leurs dernières vacances, ils avaient été en Lombardie. Aphrodite avait adoré l'Italie, à part le soleil éclatant. Tout à ses visites, il avait attrapé plusieurs méchants coups de soleil. DeathMask c'était fait un plaisir de le couvrir de crème et d'huile solaire.

Comme le Poisson n'avait rien contre les câlins, bien au contraire, il s'était laissé faire avec plaisir.

Sans attendre plus longtemps de se faire enneiger jusqu'aux yeux, DM souleva son poisson comme une jeune mariée et le porta jusque dans le grand chalet de la réception.

Sur le pas de la porte, ils jouèrent de leur cosmos pour se débarrasser de la neige puis entrèrent.

DM se mit immédiatement dans l'ombre de son Aphrodite.  
Déjà, il ne parlait pas suédois et en plus, il détestait socialiser avec d'autres que ses frères. Et encore, des fois ses frères c'était limite.

Très vite, Aphrodite régla les derniers deniers de leur séjour puis empocha la clé de leur chalet.

Le réceptionniste les invita à le suivre.

Ils s'entassèrent dans une dameuse puis roulèrent quelques minutes jusqu'au chalet le plus à l'écart du centre de vacances.

A cette époque de l'année, il était assez remplit, mais pas assez pour que les chalets à plus de quinze minutes de marche dans la neige ou cinq minute à skis soient occupés.

_"- Le restaurant est ouvert sans interruption de 6h à 23h. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pourrez appeler la réception 24/7 et le frigo est rempli, comme vous l'avez demandé. Par contre, vous devrez vous occuper de la cheminée vous-même. _

_"- Ce n'est pas un problème, merci."_

Les deux chevaliers s'installèrent dans leur chalet où crépitait un bon feu de bois qui réchauffait la seule pièce du logement.  
Dans un coin, une kitchenette renvoyait la lueur du feu avec son électroménager couleur acier brossé tandis que dans l'autre coin, un grand lit à lourds baldaquins de broquard semblait un dérisoire rempart contre le froid glacé de l'hiver suédois.

Content comme tout, Aphrodite rangea leurs affaires dans la penderie.

"- Et nous avons les skis, la luge et les raquettes que j'ai demandé !" Se félicita le poisson en allant vérifier dans le sas à l'entrée du chalet.

DeathMask grogna un peu.

"- Referme cette porte, il fait froid."

Amusé de la frilosité de son compagnon, Aphrodite referma l'huis pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Il glissa gentiment ses mains sous le pull de DM pour le réchauffer de son cosmos.

Un lourd frisson échappa au Cancer.  
Sans attendre, il attrapa le poisson pour le jeter sur le lit et s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

"- Déjà faim ?"

"- Tout le temps faim." Gronda DM avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur et il tendresse qui contrastait avec sa violence ordinaire.

Le poisson se laissa faire, amusé.

Il adorait lorsque DM montrait de la poigne avec lui. Ce n'était que le prélude de longues heures de tendresse, comme si le Cancer avait besoin d'une excuse pour montrer son attachement au poisson.

Un petit coup de dent dans le cou sortit Aphrodite de ses pensées.

Très vite, il se retrouva aussi nu que le Cancer.  
Leurs corps se mêlèrent encore, réchauffant leur peau de la passion brulante qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais assez apaiser.

Allongé sur le flanc, une mèche de cheveux entre les doigts, Aphrodite jouait à caresser DM de sa crinière.

A chacune de ses caresses, il arrachait de petits soupirs de contentement au Cancer endormit.

"- Deathy ?"

L'assassin du Sanctuaire finit par ouvrir un œil. Machinalement, il resserra un peu son étreinte sur la taille du poussin

"- Sommeil." Râla-t-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou dans les cheveux du poisson.

Aphrodite le cajola un long moment avant que le Cancer ne daigne lever le nez. DeathMask ne valait guère mieux qu'un petit garçon au réveil. Ronchon et mal luné, il fallait toujours beaucoup de patience au Poisson pour le convaincre de le laisser se lever le temps d'aller faire la cuisine.

Cette fois, le réveil fut pire encore.  
A peine DM eut-il mit le nez hors de l'épaisse couette qu'il la rejetait au dessus de leur tête arguant qu'il faisait bien trop froid pour en sortir.

Aphrodite éclata de rire.  
Avec la nuit et le feu mourant, la température avait baissé d'une dizaine de degré.

"- Voyons, mon Deathy…Si tu ne me laisses pas me lever, comment veux-tu que la température grimpe ?"

"- J'ai bien une idée." Proposa le Cancer avec une lueur joueuse dans l'œil.

Le poisson lui donna une petite tape sur le museau.

"- Sois sage un peu. Garde tes pinces pour toi."

Boudeur comme le plus ordinaire des gamins de six ans, le cancer croisa les bras sur le torse, lâchant Aphrodite pour le coup.

Le poisson quitta le lit non sans border consciencieusement son compagnon sous l'édredon.

Immédiatement, DeathMask se redressa pour suivre le moindre geste de son amant.

Sous la lueur rougeoyante du feu de bois, sa peau de lait prenait des ombres carmin et corail.

Les ombres mouvantes effleuraient le poisson comme autant de mains amoureuses jusqu'à ce que les flammes bondissent vers le manteau et dévorent le bois qu'Aphrodite venait de leur offrir.

Le Cancer poussa un doux soupir.

La teinte de miel que le feu donnait à la peau de son compagnon était un véritable appel aux caresses et aux baisers.  
Malgré le froid mordant qui ne semblait pas déranger Aphrodite, DeathMask quitta le lit pour s'installer derrière lui, tous deux assis sur l'épaisse peau d'ours artificielle étendue devant le feu.

Aphrodite s'abandonna contre le large torse musclé dont il connaissait la moindre cicatrice et la moindre courbe.

Paresseusement, il tendit le bras vers le téléphone qui sonnait.

_"- Mmm ?"_

_"- Ici la réception. Tout va bien ?"_

_"- Oui, pourquoi ?"_

_"- Une tempête fait rage, vous ne vous en êtes pas aperçut ?"_

Aphrodite ne pu retenir son sourire de transparaitre dans sa voix.

_"- Nous étions très occupés."_

La réception resta silencieuse un moment.

_"- Bon…Enfin, la tempête va durer encore 24h. Vous pensez que tout ira bien ou voulez vous que nous venions vous chercher ? A peu près la moitié des résidents a demandée à être évacué vers la réception."_

_"- Non…Si ça dure moins de 48h, tout va bien se passer."_

_"- Vous êtes du pays ?"_ La voix réceptionniste s'était décontractée.

_"- Oui. Des montagnes."_

_"- Ho…Et bien…Appelez nous en cas de besoin et sinon, bonne tempête."_

_"- Elle sera bonne."_ Roucoula le poisson avant d'embrasser DM tout en raccrochant.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

"- Tempête de neige."

DeathMask resserra machinalement ses bras autour de son poisson.

"- On est coincé longtemps ?"

"- Deux jours ?"

"- Ca me parait une bonne estimation."

"- Tu viens prendre un bain ?"

"- Par ce froid ?"

"- Il y a ce qu'il faut ici…"

Amusé, Aphrodite entraina son Cancer jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Installée juste derrière la cheminée, elle profitait de sa chaleur qui suintait du mur, et de l'eau chaude qui circulait en permanence autour du manteau.

Un grand baquet de quelques centaines de litres, toujours chaud, attendait patiemment qu'ils veuillent bien se glisser dedans.

Aphrodite fit asseoir son amant sur le bord de la baignoire pour lui masser longuement les pieds avant de le faire rentrer dans l'eau.

Le cancer n'eut qu'une petite grimace lorsque l'eau agréablement chaude lui piqua les pieds. Avec le froid qu'il faisait, il aurait attendu de véritables coups de poignard dans les chairs.

Aphrodite le rejoint dans l'eau. Immédiatement, le Cancer le fit s'installer contre son torse.

Du bout des doigts, il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux et lui caresser l'épaule.

Le poisson posa sa joue sur son épaule avant de fermer les yeux.

Ils avaient deux semaines pour profiter des joies de la neige. Pour l'instant, la tempête qui soufflait au dehors les contraignait à rester à sous la couette ou tout au moins, bien au chaud.  
Cela convenait tout à fait au chevalier d'or des poissons.

Avec le froid qu'il faisait, les deux hommes avaient toutes les excuses du monde pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Aphrodite releva paresseusement le nez pour embrasser la mâchoire dure et carrée de son amant.

Les tempêtes étaient l'une des raisons qui le faisait aimer son pays natal.  
Lorsqu'il faisait moins quarante à l'extérieur, que pouvaient-ils faire de mieux que de produire autant de calories thermiques que possible ?

Un gros soupir conjoint échappa aux deux hommes.  
A ce rythme, même le Cancer allait finir par aimer le froid, la neige et les congères…


End file.
